Wedding combo
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst is planing the wedding for her three friends but there is a problem with the plants on Sloby that they must solve read and find out if they can solve it in time for the wedding.
1. Party Before Wed

I don't own Invader Zim enjoy.

Setting 1 Matrixdeamanata castle

Amethyst was leading Paige Rachel and Gretchen into the court yard of the castle they were blind folded.

-Amethyst- Ok you guys you can take off your blind folds now. (They did and they saw that Paula, Bonnie, Hope, Faith, Chrysanthemum Kierra and Caroline were there. Alone with the place all decorated for the three wedding.)

-Paige- Oh my gosh Amethyst this is beautiful.

-Rachel- I agree it looks a lot like my parents wedding.

-Kierra- With some stuff to represent Paige and Gretchen too. Like your favorite kind of flowers Gretchen daisies and night gals the flowers you and Dib played in while you where hear.

-Gretchen- Oh thank you all so much.

-Rachel- You know they only blew at night.

-Paula- That is why the ceremony will be at night. Because Jason and Paige love the night just like I love Caroline.

-Caroline- And don't worry about the animals of this planet the dragons will be there.

-Amethyst- And I have a shield for your castle it is my present for you Rachel.

-Rachel- Oh thank you Amethyst.

-Zam- Don't forget Jason surprise Amethyst.

-Paige- What surprise?

-Amethyst- Zam you don't need to ruin the surprise.

-Zam- But I want to tell sissy that Jason is making her a dress.

-Amethyst- WHY YOU LITTLE RAT! Go to the other room and play with Malachi.

-Zam- Ok. (He left.)

-Paige- Hahaha that is a great surprise. Also, Amethyst the way you treat Zam it is as if you are his mom.

-Amethyst- Don't let my dad hear you say that. But if Zam would behave then I would not have to treat him like that.

-Rachel- You know Amethyst you will probably be the next one to get married.

-Amethyst- I wish but I can't get married till I am older espcially if dad has anything to say about it. And I can't be the Wisest till I am taller then Elizabeth and I am not quite there yet.

-Paige- Don't worry you will get there soon.

-Faith- Well since your dress surprise is ruined might as well tell you all my gift. I am going to summon Alex, Ella, Rebecca, Bonnie's dad, and Dib's mom for your wedding.

-Gretchen- Oh Faith you did not have to do that but thank you. It won't be too much for you will it.

-Faith- No I have at least 5 witches to cast a spell on me to help out so I will be fine.

-Hope- Dash is already looking for the spell on Slorby they have a lot of spell books their apparently.

-Bonnie- Well I love the idea of my dad meeting his grandkids that are with their grandma right now so let's get to work on our party after all this is a bachelorette party.

-Paula- Right oh. Caroline turn on the tunes. (She did and they began to dance.)

Setting 2 The boys Batcheler party.

Mean while on a boat out at sea the boys were trying to enjoy themselves.

-Shadow- Now this is the life right guys.

-Sparks- You got that right Master. You drive this ship so well and I am loving this salty sea air.

-Scott- It is a lot of fun, but I don't think the others are very happy.

-Marvin- Scott is right my king they look stressed.

-Shadow- Well we need to stop that. Louis would you take the helm?

-Louis- But of course my prince. (He took the helm.)

-Shadow- Hey Dib what is the matter.

-Dib- Jim no Timmy AHH! Oh hey Shadow sorry I guess I am just a little stressed.

-Jason- A little I can hear your teeth chattering from here.

-Dib- Oh you are one to talk I have heard you prick your finger more then once.

-Shadow- What has got you two so stressed.

-Dib- Gretchen asked me if we could have kids in two year. What if I am bad at it Shadow?

-Shadow- Oh Dib you are a great care giver for Thistle and Amethyst likes your advice when you give it that is what you do as a dad.

-Dib- I know but it is not like I had the best teacher. Dad has improved but he was terrible at it at first.

-Jason- Don't worry Dib you are not like your dad. As for me I am just hoping that I get into the academy if I want to be a auror I have to pass the test.

-Shadow- You two worry too much you will be great at what you do.

-Jason- I guess so at least we are not as bad off as poor Will. Rolfe is giving him a very hard time down stair.

-Shadow- Well we need to put a stop to that. I say we take Will on a trip to meat the dragons I found earlier this year. That will be fun for all of us.

-Jason- I am in after all I need a break from sowing.

-Thistle- I will be glad to carry you all there.

-Dib- Sounds like fun.

-Scott- Let's go.

-Shadow- Ok Marvin you distract Rolfe.

-Marvin- Yes my king.

-Rolfe- Now on to item number 300 if a prisoner escapes you are to hunt him down and kill him.

-Will- What about redemption.

-Rolfe- There is not such thing not anymore, they are prisoners of Zim or they are dead. And…

-Marvin- Rolfe can you help me out with something I have some questions about the wedding.

-Rolfe- Alright fine we will continue this later William.

-Shadow- Hey Will you doing ok.

-Will- Not really Shadow I am worried what if I don't make a good King?

-Shadow- That is ridiculous you led a great battle against Ashriel which proves how good you are.

-Will- I guess you do have a point I just wish I could preform the coronation like you and Rachel, but I am not a Deamonata. So, I can't transform and light my torch.

-Shadow- So you could get a dragon to light it for you like Doom did after all he did not have fire powers.

-Will- I guess that could work.

-Shadow- Of course it could which is why we are going to go meet the dragon clan I met this year it will be fun bro.

-Will- I love hearing you call me that ok let's go.

-Rolfe- Which brings me to the next item I…. (He noticed Thistle flying off with everybody.) No wait Shadow where are you going?

-Max- Far away from you kill joy.

-Rolfe- No wait come.

-Louis- Oh let them have their fun after all this is their Batcheler party.

-Rolfe- Fine, but they had better come back in one piece.

Setting 3 The next day.

Amethyst and the rest of the girls were asleep having been up all night.

-Zim- Amethyst wake up.

-Amethyst- Dad what are you doing here?

-Zim- The counsel wants to see you.

-Amethyst- About what?

-Zim- I don't know but it sounds urgent.

-Amethyst- Alright fine. Zam come on we have to go.

-Faith- Amethyst can I come I want to see if Calico has found the creatures I wanted to study.

-Amethyst- Sure why not. (She teleported Kierra, Zam, Zim, and Faith to the New Jersey.)

Setting 4 The New Jersey

-Amethyst- Alright Counsel what is the problem. Need I remind you that Rachel, Paige, and Gretchen are getting married in 2 days and I still have a lot of work to do.

\- Quinten - But of course we would not want you to be behind on that. (He was a moth like alien.)

-Amethyst- Right you see he gets it. Um who are you?

-Calico- Amethyst this is King Quinten of the Mothalonian he is the reason we called you here. He is the newest member of the counsel and as prime member you have to meet all the new members.

-Amethyst- Oh right well it is nice to meet you. (He kissed her hand.)

\- Quinten - The pleaser is all mine. And may I say that the legends about your beauty fail in comparison to the real thing. Also you may call me Q.

-Amethyst- Thank you and…

-Zelda- Oh please your highness don't scar the girl with your formalities.

-Quinten- Allow me to introduce my advisor Zelda and Nero. (They were both beautiful mothalonians.)

-Zam- Wow you guys are really cool I like your wings.

-Zelda- And you must be Zam Amethyst half brother I have heard that you were the youngest smeet to pass your disguise test.

-Zam- Yep that is me I will also be the youngest invader or general or warrant I have not decided yet.

-Zim- What ever you are Zam you will be great at it.

-Zam- Thanks dad.

-Faith- I have heard of the Mothalonians you are a very powerful and peaceful race.

-Calico- Oh Faith I found that glow cutie you were looking for. (As she said that a glowing cat run into Faith's arms.)

-Faith- Oh it is so cute. Just like the one dad found all those years ago.

-Nero- What a find I thought those were extinct.

-Faith- They were but I found a male and this is the last female so together we will regrow their species.

-Nero- That is very noble of you. Mrs. Faith was it. I have heard of you aren't you Amethyst second cousin and Hoo-Lan's adopted daughter?

-Faith- Yep that is me. Hoo-Lan is on another date with Peter, but he will be back soon.

\- Quinten- So Amethyst I was wondering would you like some help preparing the wedding I am well versed in such ceremonies.

-Amethyst- Well the more the merrier I guess.

-Zam- Dad can I stay with Amethyst I want to play more with Malachi.

-Zim- Sure I have some new prisoners to torture anyway.

-Zelda- I would love to meet your friend Zam. And spend more time with you.

-Zam- Sure you can um why are you so close to me.

-Zelda- Oh you know I hope some of your greatness rubs off on me.

-Amethyst- Ok then I will teleport you all back to Matrixdeamanata. (She did that and then she fainted into Quinten arms.)

-Quinten- Watch your step there Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Thank Q I still need work on teleporting that many.

-Zim- You need to learn to handle your teleportation better Amethyst well I will see you all tomorrow. (He left.)

-Dash- (He called Amethyst on her communicator.) Amethyst I need Paige, Rachel, Faith and Gretchen to come to planet Slorby right away.

-Amethyst- Why what happened?

-Dash- The plants are dying and if we don't do something soon then the planet will be uninhabitable.

-Paige- Sure we can come but why do you need us.

-Dash- I need a witch to help out with this problem and you are still studying botany right.

-Paige- Yah so of course I will come.

-Amethyst- I could come and use my telepathy.

-Dash- Sorry Amethyst but you could get hurt being around all of these dying plants after all with your telepathy come empathy.

-Amethyst- You do have a point. Well you all need to be careful.

-Faith- Don't worry we will.

-Nero- Can I come along I know a thing or two about plants.

-Faith- Sure you can and while we are there, we can look into find the spell I need

-Dash- Right I will see you all soon.

What is happening to the plants find out in the next chapter.


	2. Fight and Wed

Chapter 2 Fight and Wed

Setting 1 Planet Slorbee

-Paige- Well there it is Planet Slorbee whatever the problem is I hope we can solve it.

-Gretchen- (She put her hand on Paige's shoulder and said) I know we can. (Paige landed the craft on the outskirts and the sight that they beheld was horrible. The planet looked like a barren waste land. With machines and decay were plants should be all destroyed and desolate.)

-Rachel- This is horrible Planet Slorbee was once known for it's lush forest and gardens, but this we have to stop it. Now! (She looked very angry.)

-Dash- Oh good you are all here.

-Paige- Dash what happened?

-Dash- Shh we can't speak here too out in the open come on to the camps. (They followed him to the camp grounds. The Resisty was inside or at least some of them were.)

-Rachel- What is going on where is everybody? Ixene I don't see her.

-Lard Nar- That is because they have her. The monstrous treaters that have done that to our forests. I swear if it is not the Irken empire that destroys our lives it is the darn Space Mofia

-Lilly- Quiet Lard Nar you are scaring the children.

-Paige- Who is the Space Mofia.

-Dash- A greedy bunch of killers that want nothing more then to own more then the Irkens and the Utopians do. They are trying to do what we used to now, that we have stopped invading they think they have the right to take our planets.

-Sheva- But we won't let them.

-Dash- Sheva be quiet and go and play with the rest of the smeets.

-Sheva- Sorry dad, but I am right though aren't I?

-Gretchen- Of cores you are little one. People like this never win and trust me we will get everybody back and destroy this threat to your planet.

-Paige- Gretchen are you alright?

-Gretchen- No I hate people who do this. Destroying the environment is not right. We only have one planet back on Earth and we are doing the same thing there that is why besides paranormal I want to get into politics to help the environment.

-Meena- Well said Gretchen. I knew asking you to come along would be a good idea. Now listen to me everyone the enemy is stationed over here. They have our families in cages and chains. They are using them to mine the planet that is why they are destroying the land. They want the gems beneath the surface but they won't get them. We are all here to fight. Now Paige you and your friends will lead a squad to destroy them while Gretchen you lead a squad to rescue our friends and family. Rachel make sure that they don't notice Gretchen's group escape until it is too late. Then we will destroy them all. Everybody got it.

-Faith- Yes let's kick some butt.

Setting 2 The Enemy Mines

The Mofia people were getting ready to let the workers out of their cells and put them to work when scary noises started to play.

-Guard 1- What is that I swear I don't like it here. Too many odd noises.

-Guard 2- Oh come off it you fool you are too skidish there is nothing to be scared of. (All of a sudden his keys floated away on their own.) What my keys come back. (They chased after them right into Paige and Rachel's team.) Who the devil are you?

-Paige- Who the devil isn't that the question. Well allow us to show you the meaning of fear. When garden leviousa. (She levitated the two of them high into the air and then made them both hit each other. They fell to the ground.)

-Guard 1- Why you retched girl. You will pay for that.

-Rachel- No you will pay for what you have done to this planet. Charge. (Everybody attacked. Paige used her spells and got the two guards on the run. They called for reinforcements and that is when the fight really broke out.)

-Guard 3- Hahah these fools think they can win we will show them. (He aimed a laser at Faith and fired Nero pushed her to the ground.)

-Nero- Faith are you alright.

-Faith- Yah thanks for the save now let me at this monster.

-Guard 3- You avoided me once girl, but you won't again.

-Faith- You think so. Well let me show you what fire can really do. (Her wings activated, and she lit his machine on fire and it exploded.

-Nero- Nice job.

-Faith- Thanks come on we still have work to do. (She and Nero continued to destroy the machines.)

-Dash- Keep fighting this planet was invaded by us that means it remains ours. (He said as he and Lilly fired a laser gun at the bulldozers.)

-Sheva- (She turned into a tiger and attacked the men they screamed as she killed them.) Mmm tastey.

-Lilly- That's my girl.

-Gretchen- (Chrysanthemum short secreted the locks while Gretchen cracked the ones that were not electronic. ) Come on out everyone. (They all started to run for their lives.)

-Guard 4- You are not going anywhere slaves.

-Gretchen- They are not slaves, they are aliens that don't belong to anyone. (She attacked the guards with her karate moves and Chrysanthemum electrocuted them. As she did this the people ran for their lives.)

-Guard 7- (He had a gun aimed right at Gretchen.) Say good by human.

-Rachel- Good bye (She said as she attacked and killed him in her lioness form.)

-Lard Narr- Ixena (He and Meena ran to her.) We have them on the run.

-Ixena- I know come one. (They corned the last of the men.)

-Lard Narr- Surrender Ken it's over.

-Ken- Hahahaha have you seen your planet lately we have destroyed it and you will not always have the Irken empire to protect you we will be back.

-Paige- No you won't. (She took out her spell book.) Plantious atatium Plantious atatium livos. (As she said that the planet's plant life began to spring to life. It engulfed the land that was barren and grew all over the machines.) This planet can take care of itself now. So, unless you want to die I suggest you leave. (The plants wrapped themselves around the Mofia men.) And never come back. (The plants threw them into their ships, and they took off with their tales between their legs.)

-Everybody- Yah!

-Lard Narr- Thank you so much Paige you have given us back our home.

-Paige- You can thank Jason he taught me that spell and oh my, the wedding it is tomorrow. Sorry we have to hurry. Of course you are all invited.

-Ixena- We would not miss it for the world.

Setting 3 The Island of the Dragons.

The boys had just landed on a very beautiful island it seemed to glow all over.

-Shadow- Well here we are Gemdale as I call it bet you can guess why.

-Thistle- There are gems everywhere. I can smell them. I am so hungry.

-Norbert- (A giant green dragon landed near the boys.) Well if you are hungry have some. (He handed Thistle and Sparks gems and they both ate them quickly.)

-Shadow- Hello Norbert nice to see you again.

-Will- (He laughed under his breath.)

-Norbert- Why is my name funny to you?

-Will- No it is not funny it is just you should read a book you are in it.

-Norbert- Oh please lend it to me. I love reading. After all dragons should be educated.

-Dib- Very true. (As he glared at thistle who obvious did not share that idea all Thistle did was smile like I am innocent .)

-Shadow- Norbert these are my friends. Everyone this is Norbert the leader of the nest of dragons on this island.

-Norbert- Glad to meet you. Thistle last time I saw you, you were nothing but a small egg. Hope your parents are doing good. As for you human Shadow told me about you your mind looks sharp and I never expected you to have such a normal sized head.

-Dib- My head is not wait… Oh thank you sir.

-Norbert- Welcome. You must be Jason the vampire witch hybrid. Not sure who you are. (He said looking at Scott.)

-Jason- This is my cousin Scott. He is a werewolf.

-Norbert- Blyme I am honored to meet fellow paranormal creatures. And now for the last one the one who laughed you must be William Heathcoat. The one I am most eager to meet.

-Will- Why me?

-Norbert- Because you are here to find your dragon so you can light your torch, right?

-Will- Yes, I am how did you know?

-Norbert- Because Doom came here to meet his dragon and then when he told his dragon his plans for destruction, he killed him because that dragon wanted to tell Alex the plan.

-Will- Don't worry I could never kill a dragon.

-Norbert- I believe you. Now come along future king the falls await.

Setting 4 The Truth Falls

-Norbert- Well here we are. Go right in there William and you will see the dragon that will help you light your torch. I warn you once the dragon is chosen you can't trade you are stuck with that dragon.

-Will- (He walked into the falls and right away he saw a beautiful blue dragon that was flying. She seemed very intelligent and yet sad. She lite the room on fire and Will was out of the falls.) I saw one it looked like a female she was blue and her flames they were blue too. I can still feel the heat.

-Norbert- Understandable her flames are among the hottest flames there are. Her name is Smolder and she is a rogue dragon. She lives up there. (He pointed to the top of a large mountain.) Fly up their and go meet her if you must, but I warn you she does not take kindly to strangers.

-Will- We will not be strangers for long.

Setting 5 Smolder's Cave

Thistle took everybody up to the cave when they got their they were about to go in when blue fire shot out of the entrance they barely got away in time.

\- Smolder - Go away I don't want any visitors.

-Scott- Wow Norbert was not kidding she is beastly. Maybe we should go.

-Will- No I am not giving up that easily. (He flew in.) Smolder I need your help. (The very same dragon that Will saw in the pond appeared before them.)

\- Smolder - Hahaha I don't care what you need. I am a rogue I am sure Norbert told you that. So, go away. I have work to do. (She grabbed a vile that was on the table with her tail and purred it into another vile set it on fire and then purred it on a gem that change it's shape and color very quickly.)

-Will- Wow did you just change the stones chemical make up?

\- Smolder – Yes, I did and no I am not a freak I am a scientist. Now go I need to concentrate.

-Will- No you don't understand I want to help.

\- Smolder - No you don't all you want is for me to help you light your fire. That's right I know who you are I felt our bond when you went into the falls William. I don't care if you want your reign to last forever my fire is not for you. After what Doom did to my brother I swore if I was chosen, I would not help a king because you are nothing but a tartars. All of you. (She blasted the fire in Will's direction, but he dodged.)

-Dib- Will we should go I don't want to tell Rachel that you died fighting a senseless battle. You are good enough to be king without this dragon.

-Will- No I am not going anywhere she is hurting, and I want to help. (He walked over to the potion table.) You know this formula looks very interesting, but you are missing a substance to help the gem taste especially good, am I right?

-Smolder- You are still here I told you to go so do it. Or do I have to eat you instead of these gems.

-Will- Look Smolder I am sorry about what happened to your brother, but I am not Doom please allow me to prove it.

-Smolder- Fine you are right I need another chemical it is over there inside that small cave. Of course, I can't fit if you are truly worthy of my fire then go and fetch me that potion.

-Will- Fine. (He crawled into the cave and when he came out, he saw a chasm that had lave lake beneath it and no bridge to the other side were different pools were. The pools seemed to have what Will needed. He took flight and right away the lava sprang to life he had to doge multiple fire to get to the other side.) Jeeze my coat almost caught on fire there. Hmm I wonder which chemical I should take. (He thought for a moment and remembered the ingredients that the dragon had used on the gem. Then he took out a vile and put it into a pool. He put the vile in his coat and began to fly back as fast as he could good thing too because the lava exploded just as he entered the cave entrance.)

-Smolder- Hmm I expected you not to make it. I wanted burnt human for dinner. Well what are you waiting for go ahead use your chemical and see if it works.

-Will- (He did, and the stone changed again. This time it became more then one stone and multiplied into 10 different stones.) Wow I did not think it would do that.

-Smolder- Neither did I. I just wanted a different kind of stone, but you multiplied my lot. Well done. I guess I ow you my fire now.

-Will- Look Smolder I am grateful, but if you don't want to help me, I understand. What happened to your brother sounds terrible and I almost lost my sister recently, but I got her back. That feeling was terrible, and I would not trust me either, but I want you to know that I think you should share this with your fellow dragons after all no one should ever be alone. (He was about to leave but she grabbed him with her tail and said.)

-Smolder- Thank you. (He put her head to his and he hugged her.) I can tell that Rachel chose well when she said yes to you.

-Will- Thanks.

-Smolder- Come on let's go we have a wedding to get to. (They all flew home ready for the next day and the wedding that would decide their future forever.)

Setting 6 The boys dressing room

The boys were in the dressing room getting ready. All three of them were very nervous.

-Will- Oh man I am so nervous. I mean I think I am sweating.

-Dib- You are and so am I.

-Jason- Quit it you two you will ruin the suits I worked so hard on.

-Dib- I can't help it today is a big day and I don't want to ruin anything well besides my suit. (He said as Jason continued to glare.)

-Will- Me neither what if I make a fool of myself?

-Professor Hethcoat- You won't son just remember there is no problem you cannot solve with real science as long as you set your heart and mind to it.

-Alex- Your father is right son and I was nervous on my wedding day too when I wore that suit.

-Will- Huh your highness. (He said as he saw Alex and Ella in the door way.)

-Alex- I told you not to do that William.

-Will- Sorry sir I just… Oh man.

-Shadow- Mom Dad. (he ran and hugged them.) Good to see you both again.

-Professor Heathcoat- How is this possible I thought you were dead.

-Faith- I summoned them for you all.

-Jason- What do you mean Faith?

-Rebecca- Hello again Jason.

-Jason- Huh (He hugged Rebecca.) Oh, it is so good to see you again.

-Rebecca- Like wise and I am so proud of you kido you destroyed my brother and sired the woman you love. I knew you could do it.

-Elijah- Well it was not easy if it had not been for all of our friends. I don't think the round up would have been as successful.

-Rudolph- I agree wish I had been there.

-Rebecca- I am sure you would have given him what for if you had.

\- Nicholas - There is not dough in my mind about that and I would have loved to try my hand at destroying him too.

-Scott- Good to see you again sir I suspect you are here to meet your grandkids.

\- Nicholas- Of course why else would I be here now where are they?

-Scott- Come on with me Bonnie is getting them ready to be the flower girl and ring bearer. (They left and one more ghost entered the room unnoticed.)

-Vivian- You look so hansom Dibble.

-Dib- Mom not in front of my friends and huh Mom. (He ran over and hugged his mom.) Oh, mom I have missed you so much. (Tears filled his eyes.)

-Vivian- I know Dibble me too, but you did it you and your sister and father avenged me, and I saw it all. I am so proud of the paranormal investigator you have become.

-Dib- Thanks mom. Gaz Dad get in here.

-Gaz- What do you want Dib. I am trying to play my game and… (She dropped the game at the sight of her mother and ran to her she hugged her in tears.)

-Professor Membrane- Gazaliena where did you go I was not done putting your look together and I…

-Vivian- Hello Propane. (He dropped the comb and ran to his wife they kissed.)

-Professor Membrane- This is one paranormal creature I am glad Dib brought home.

-Vivian- I agree have missed you all so much.

-Dib- Us too mom.

-Thistle- Glad to finally meet you Mrs. Membrane.

-Vivian- I agree you are quit the adorable amazing little dragon. As for you Propane I am very angry at the way you treated our kids while the spell was still on you. I wish you had never listened to your dad believe me he is getting an ear fool in heaven.

-Professor Membrane- Sorry Viv I regret everything I did to our kids.

-Vivian- I am glad to hear that, but you did make up for it when you showed them the true you the you that I fell in love with. And…

-Amethyst- Come on Faith you need to lead these ghost to the girls we only have so long before the ceremony starts.

-Vivian- Crystal what are you… Oh wait you must be her smeet. I've been wanting to talk to you. First off, I want to say how sorry I am about the way I treated your mother and also (She hugged Amethyst.) Thank you for looking after my kids. I loved the speech you gave to Gazaliena about Dibble it was just what she needed to hear.

-Amethyst- Anytime. Now come on there are other people that need to meet you all. (The ghost followed Amethyst into the girl's dressing room.)

Setting 7 The girls' dressing room

-Paige- Oh man Jason did such a good job these dresses are amazing.

-Gretchen- I agree I feel like a princess.

-Rachel- You all look like one too and I look like…

-Ella- More beautiful and regal, then I looked when I wore that same dress.

-Rachel- Mom. (She hugged her mother and her father joined the hug.)

-Alex- I agree with your mother Rachel you look so grown up.

-Jane- Wow ghost what is next pixie.

-Rebecca- What indeed my dear. (She said coming threw the wall.)

-Paige- Rebecca I am so glad to finally meet you Jason has painting of you in his room.

-Rebecca- Figured he might after all his mom made them.

-Celeste With my own wand one of my most favorite spells.

-Rebecca- Mine too. Anyway, I want to say welcome to the clan my dear Paige. I know that we can expect great things from you my dear young hybrid.

-Paige- Thanks.

-Vivian- Gretchen you look beautiful even better then I did in that dress.

-Gretchen- Oh Viv it is so good to see you again. (She hugged her.)

-Diana- I agree even though you are a ghost I remember you from the parent teacher conferences.

-Vivian- Yes little Dibble was always getting into trouble, but I recall your daughter watching him through the principal's window to see if he was ok.

-Gretchen- (She blushed) Well even back then I was worried about Dib.

-Vivian- Well he has you to keep an eye on him now. Also, Gretchen don't worry about him he wants a child too he is just scared of the kind of dad he will turn out to be.

-Gretchen- I figured that was the problem, but don't worry I will help him.

-Vivian- I know you will.

\- Nicholas - Come on girls it is time.

-Bonnie- Dad the twins are ready so let's get started. (She said holding them and they all left the room and the ceremony began.)

Setting 8 The Wedding

The wedding began with Luna dressed as an adorable flower girl she threw the flowers with a little help from her mom who had to hold her. Then Scott walk into the room holding Christopher who was holding the pillow with the rings on it. Then the many brides' maids and best men took their positions and the grooms looked on as they heard the wedding march for the girls. Rachel came out first with Alex holding her hand and she looked amazing Will began to sweat again.

-Will- (He gulped.) Her beauty is beyond words. (Then it was Paige's turn she was holding her dad's hand. )

-Jason- Wow she looks great and the glowing spell works like a dream (He said looking at Paige as her dressed glowed like the night sky.)

-Luke- Well I guess it is our turn. Now I know that I have never done that right by you Gretchen after all I did divorce your mother, but I am glad I am here to give you away to someone like Dib.

-Gretchen- Thanks dad. (She hugged him, and they walked up to the stand as Dib pulled on his tie feeling really nervous.)

-Dib- You look wonderful Gretchen. Did mom talk to you?

-Gretchen- She did and don't worry you are going to make a great dad, but until then I can wait.

-Hoo-Lan- (He was officiating the wedding.) Dearly and beloved and departed we are gathered here today to join these three couples together in holy matrimony and let me just say I knew that they would end up together the second I first met them all. Now I am so happy to be the one officiating their weddings. (He started crying.) I'm sorry I have to compose myself. (He stopped crying and then said) Now let's start with the oldest. Dibble Membrane do you take Gretchen Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?

-Dib- I do.

-Hoo-Lan- And do you Gretchen Garcia take Dibble to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?

-Gretchen- I do.

-Hoo-Lan- William Lacy Heathcoat do you take Rachel Emilia Deamlia to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?

-Will- You bet I do.

-Hoo-Lan- And do you Rachel Emilia Deamlia take William to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?

-Rachel- I do.

-Hoo-Lan- And now Jason Freddy Fang (He said as another tear escaped) do you promise to love Paige Bell Heathcoat forever as long as your undead lives last no matter what dangers you may come across threw telepathy.

-Jason- Let them come because I do now and forever.

-Hoo-Lan- And Paige Bell Heathcoat do you promise to love Jason forever as long as your undead lives last no matter what dangers you may come across threw telepathy.

-Paige- I do no matter what I will face them all head on.

-Hoo-Lan- The rings please. (They all put their rings on.) Now with the power invested in me by the planet of Ardis I pronounce you all husbands and wives you may now kiss the brides. (They did as they were told, and everybody cheered and howled in the case of the Deamonatas.)

-Rolfe- Congratulation your highness now it is time for the last ceremony. (He gave Will some gloves.) You may want to put these on your dragon's fire is very hot.

-Will- Yes sir. (He took off his gloves and put new ones on that did not seem to fit.)

-Rolfe- Now do you William Lacy Heathcoat the first promise to uphold the traditions of our race while creating your own traditions the way you see fit that will benefit your family and our race from now until the end or your reign?

-Will- I promise to lead with a kind and courageous heart.

-Rolfe- Good now take this torch and Smolder do you promise to look after William and his family and help the rest of our race just like your brother once did?

-Smolder- I promise that no one shall ever hurt them as long as live.

-Rolfe- Good now set the torch a blaze.

-Will- You heard him Smolder let's show everyone your fire. (She blasted the torch and then Will set his bowl of oil on fire and the fire burned bright.)

-Rolfe- Let it be known that you are now the new King and Queen of the Deamonatas. (They all transformed and howled even Will howled.)

-Zam- Sweet wait ago everyone now let the after party begin.

Setting 9 The after party

Everybody was enjoying the after party.

-Paige- Come on everybody get ready we are going to throw the flowers.

-Zim- No Amethyst you will not be catching any flowers today.

-Amethyst- But dad I…

-Shadow- Zim is right Amethyst besides I would much rather dance with you.

-Amethyst- Fine. (She and Shadow danced away along with the other just married couples.)

-Zim- No Shadow you know that is not what I meant.

-Julie- Oh come on Zim leave them alone they are in love let them be.

-Zam- Mom is right Dad Amethyst and Shadow look great and mom there is someone I would like you to meet.

-Julie- Oh another one of your friends Zam. I am excited to meet them.

-Zam- Yep she is a great friend.

-Julie- She…

-Zelda- Hello Sargent Julie it is wonderful to meet you. (She shook Julie's hand and Julie squeezed the hand tight.)

-Zam- Mom not so hard you'll break her hand.

-Julie- Sorry Zam I don't know my own strength. Anyway, how did you two meet?

-Zam- She is the advisor to the king of the mothalonians and I… Oh I love this song Zelda would you like to dance. I want to show off my moves.

-Zelda- Sure I would love to dance with you Zam. (They dance away.)

-Julie- No wait Zam you can't dance with her get back here you…

-Zim- Hahahahah!

-Julie- Zim what is so funny?

-Zim- You finally I get to say this speech to you. Come on Julie leave them alone they are in love let them be.

-Julie- But I you…. Uw fine I will not be a hypocrite, but I have got my eyes on her.

-Nero- Faith you are not looking too well I think you need to send the ghost on their way.

-Faith- You are right Nero I don't feel that great.

-Rebecca- Ok we will go thanks once again for the summon the wedding was great.

-Nicholas- It surly was and I loved meeting my grandkids.

-Vivian- Seeing my kids and husband again has been a real treat so thank you Faith.

-Alex- (He turned to Will and Rachel.) Good luck you two I know you will be great rulers.

-Ella- Your father is right I am so proud of all of you. You as well Shadow can't wait for your wedding.

-Zim- I can.

-Julie- Zelda Zam not that close you need to stand five feet away when you are dancing. And keep your gloves on Zam for the love of the Tallest. I swear I will hurt you if you take them off.

-Zelda- Julie I don't know what you are talking about that thought never crossed my mind.

-Zam- Uw mom we are just friends.

-Zelda- Right um Paige can you throw the bouquet again please.

-Julie- (She destroys the bouquets with a laser gun.) What bouquet.

-Zim- Hahaha!

-Julie- Shut up you would have done the same thing if Amethyst had said it.

-Zim- No that is not my gun that you stole… IU mean I don't know what you are talking about.

-Will- Ugh those two are making a fool of themselves. Better them then me.

-Rachel- They are just being parents and I could not ask for a better husband and king. (She kissed Will and he almost fainted.) Will wait steady there. (She said pulling off his glove.)

-Will- It is fine I am ok I could not be happier. (He touched her face without his glove on.

-Shadow- Yes, I am going to be an uncle.

-Rachel- What oh no.

-Will- Whoops I Rolfe I told you that glove was too big.

-Rolfe- I was hoping it was.

-Alex- Yes, I am a grandfather.

-Ella- I guess the tradition continues good luck you two you are going to need it. (All the ghost left, and Faith fainted into Peter's arms.)

-Peter- Hold on Faith I have got you.

-Faith- Thanks Peter.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith you did such a good job with that summon.

-Hope- Yes you held on for a very long time sis.

-Faith- Thanks you guys I could not have done it without Paige, Bonnie, Celeste, and Tiana's spell.

-Nero- I am so impressed with you do you think you feel ok enough for a dance.

-Faith- I think so just not too fast.

-Nero- But of course.

-Hoo-Lan- Uw I sense something in the air.

-Peter- Me too, but I don't think we have the same opinion about it.

-Amethyst- (She was getting something to drink and then she bumped into someone.) Oh, my dear I… (The drink went all over Quinten.) Q I am so sorry I did not mean to.

-Quinten- Oh don't worry Amethyst it was clearly my fault I was not watching where I was going.

-Amethyst- Still I am very sorry I hope it does not stain. Well at least the place looks better than your suit. (She laughed awkwardly.) Thank you so much for your help Paula and I could not have done it without you. (She said looking over at Paula who was dancing with Caroline.)

-Quinten- (He put his hand on her shoulder.) You are welcome, but I dough that you are amazing after all.

-Shadow- She sure is Amethyst are you ok I heard you scream? (He said walking up to her.)

-Amethyst- Yah I am fine I just spilled my drink on Quinten. By the way Shadow this is Quinten the king of the Mothalonions.

-Shadow- Oh I have heard of your race just coming out of the shadows so to speak.

-Quinten- Hahaha I get the pun well I believe you two should head off and dance some more before Zim sees you.

-Amethyst- Good idea Quinten do you have a dance partner?

-Quinten- Oh no I have two left feet please you two go off and enjoy yourselves. (They danced off.) While you can.

The End.


End file.
